Short Story
by kimhyoshin
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek mengenai pasangan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang mencintai satu sama lain. Bad Summary. BoyXBoy. Namjin. BTS FANFICTION. AU


**Short Story**

 **Rated: T**

 **Author: kimhyoshin (featuring cumicumichu)**

 **Happy reading guys~~**

* * *

"Aaaahhh..." leguhan panjang terdengar di kamar itu. Kedua insan yang tengah bergelut di bawah selimut itu terangah-engah. Mereka baru saja sampai pada puncak kegiatan mereka.

Namjoon berbaring di sebelah Jin. Jin langsung memeluk Namjoon. Namjoon mendekap hangat Jin lalu mengelus kepalanya.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." ucap Namjoon. Jin hanya menggumam. Kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus. Baik Jin maupun Namjoon sama-sama terlelap dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Hingga tiba matahari terbit yang sinarnya dengan terang memasuki kamar mereka berdua. Jin merasa terusik dengan kehadiran sinar itu. Saat sudah sepenuhnya tersadar, Ia merasakan tangan kekar memeluknya erat. Ya siapa lagi pemilik tangan itu kalau bukan Namjoon, mantan pacarnya.

Jin tersenyum menatap wajah tampan Namjoon. Wajah Namjoon benar-benar sangat damai dan polos seperti anak bayi saat sedang tertidur. Berbeda sekali saat Ia sudah terbangun.

"Ngghh..." suara leguhan itu terdengar dari mulut Namjoon. Namjoon meregangkan badannya sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya. Jin tersenyum menatap Namjoon. Begitupun dengan Namjoon.

"Morning Joon." sapa Jin lalu mengecup bibir Namjoon singkat. Namjoon tersenyum.

"Morning my princess."

Jin baru ingin bangun dari tidurnya, namun Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya remuk. Sangat sakit, apalagi di bagian bawah. Sebuah rintihan pun terdengar dari bibir indah pink itu.

"Kenapa princess? Sakit?" Jin mengangguk. Memang benar sekarang tubuhnya tengah sakit.

"Jangan bergerak, aku akan memandikanmu lalu membuat sarapan. Jangan bergerak seinchi pun." perintah Namjoon. Jin hanya menurut saja. Ini yang Ia sukai dari Namjoon. Selepas kegiatan bercintanya, Namjoon pasti akan merawat Jin dengan kasih sayang. Sehingga Jin melupakan betapa kasarnya Namjoon saat bercinta semalam.

* * *

Namjoon itu ceroboh, pasti. Sudah menjadi nama tengah dari mantannya itu. Tapi Ia selalu berusaha melakukan apapun untuk orang yang Ia cintai. Membuat Jin tak menyesal berkata "aku bersedia" di depan pendeta dan disaksikan oleh banyak orang. Merelakan jari manisnya diisi oleh cincin perak yang sederhana namun bermakna. Tanda bahwa Ia sudah dimiliki oleh Kim Namjoon, mantan pacarnya, yang sekarang sudah berganti status sebagai suaminya.

* * *

Lima tahun kemudian, mereka masih tetap sama. Namjoon masih tetaplah Namjoon yang ceroboh dan pelupa. Jin juga masih sama tsunderenya, yang membuat Namjoon gemas. Tapi sekarang mungkin kadar ke-tsundere-an Jin sudah berkurang sekarang. Ia sudah sangat dewasa. Apalagi saat Ia melihat Namjoon tengah berlutut dihadapan seorang gadis dan mengikat tali sepatunya.

Jin tidak marah. Sungguh. Ia sangat mencintai Namjoon, begitupun juga sebaliknya. Ia justru malah senang melihat Namjoon berlutut di hadapan gadis itu lalu menggandeng tangannya menuntun berjalan ke kedai es krim. Lalu kembali dengan wajah riang dan eskrim yang ada ditangannya. Berjalan riang ke arah Seokjin. Seokjin sangat senang, melihat Namjoon yang menggandeng gadis itu. Gadis mungil dengan mata yang indah seperti miliknya, dan senyum yang menawan seperti milik Namjoon.

"Eomma..." suara cempreng itu menyapu pendengaran Jin. Jin berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis mungil itu. Jin mengusak rambut anak itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka es krimnya kan?" tanya Jin. Gadis mungil itu mengangguk senang. Jin berdiri dan menatap Namjoon.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan." ucap Jin sembari mengandeng tangan mungil itu. Berjalan menuju taman, tujuannya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka.

Lima tahun, semuanya masih tetap sama. Masih Namjoon yang mencintai Jin dengan segala tingkah cerobohnya. Dan Jin yang mencintai Namjoon dengan segala kelembutannya. Yang berbeda dari dulu hanyalah hadirnya sepasang tangan mungil yang saat ini tengah menggandeng tangannya dan Namjoon.

Kim Hyejin, nama gadis mungil itu. Yang sekarang tengah berjalan di antara mereka berdua. Lambang dari cinta yang ada diantara mereka. Buah hati kesayangan dari Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin.

-Fin-

 _ **Hweee ini gw gatau gw nulis apaan. Tapi yang jelas ini gw bikin karena tidak sengaja. Iseng iseng aja gitu pas lagi chat sama cumicumichu. Trus digabungin dan taraaa ini hasilnya.**_

 _ **Udah ah segitu aja. Sekian terimakasih...**_


End file.
